User talk:KyleTheSaiyanHero23
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to White Diamond! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Tigerman531 (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2018 (UTC) thanks :-) twilight.... i'm sorry.... i never meant to say those things. And I'm sorry too, for doings things on my own way... I do forgive you anyway. Hey, Kyle. It's been a while since I've seen you. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 16:12, August 10, 2018 (UTC) It's nice to have you back Kyle. :) Fan26 (Talk) 16:34, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey, Kyle, could we talk? Fan26 (Talk) 03:07, October 19, 2018 (UTC) alright, what's up? I saw your sunset-Kyle wiki and how it was vandalized. While I'll admit I did find the idea strange, I don't like how nasty that user was. I'm sorry that that happened and I hope you're feeling okay. Fan26 (Talk) 17:05, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I didn't hear about it. I tried deleting the sunset and Kyle's adventure series wiki. But however you found out. I wouldn't be so surprised. Everyone just wanna hate me. For some weird reason it's always me. Maybe because I'm autistic. I dunno. I'm just always on my own whenever everyone decides to hate me and show how much they wish I kill myself. But I don't give them any satisfactory. But you wanna know what I think? I think it's because I always felt like I was always being abandoned by twilight because she was spending more time with her idols then me. And when I got in trouble over a character for a team. She was on their side. And she was going to block me. Maybe I don't deserve to be forgiven or be given a chance to be among friends and fans. Because I'm just a freak. Just an idiot who always get angry and makes things worse. Who always complaints about being alone when I actually do have friends here. And with jiminy and Aaron keeping me block because they're being judgemental and believing I'll never change makes me think.... Maybe... Maybe I should stop shipping myself with cartoons. Maybe people won't find me a loser or weird. I've tried so hard to be good and that I've changed. I feel like this world never does. So this is why I stop caring what people thinks of me now. Because either on the Internet or in real life. I'll never make any difference. I'll still keep posting videoes on Google+ because YouTube doesn't allow me too. And to most people. I'll always be a troll in their eyes. Maybe I just turn back the clock and stop myself from being stupid mistakes. And maybe then people would start trusting me again. Or just changed my identity and start all over. But this world has no place for me. So I could only do is stand up for myself. So in short. It'll be alright. I'm use to them hating me. And yes they have vandalism me before. It's always my life now. I'm always on my own when the world is against me. So I don't expect anyone to stand up for me. *Well I don't think you're a troll or hate you or anything, despite your issues with me last year. And I'm sorry that Twilight gets mad at you sometimes-perhaps just stay away from her if she makes you feel this bad. And don't feel like a freak because you're autistic. Your anger issues stem from that-autism often causes an issue with the amygdala, the part of the brain responsible for controlling anger, so it's not your fault. As for shipping yourself with cartoon girls, that is a little strange and you might be right to consider stopping that. As for Aaron and Jiminy...just let them be that way and like you said, don't act like you care. (Another problem people might be having is your lack of grammar, and I know you have issues with that. If you want, I'll help you there.) And one more thing, Kyle. I'll stand up for you. Fan26 (Talk) 16:09, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Did I offend you or is there another reason you're not responding? Fan26 (Talk) 22:44, October 23, 2018 (UTC) ...I find it a little rude that you won't take the time to reply. Fan26 (Talk) 02:57, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ...Could you just please answer? This is getting really rude. Fan26 (Talk) 14:29, October 27, 2018 (UTC) If you really do not wish to talk, that is fine, but at this point I feel I am at least owed a response saying that. Fan26 (Talk) 15:37, November 20, 2018 (UTC)